Brooklyn's Prince
by Star-Moon-DemonBlood
Summary: Spot Conlon, fearless leader of the Brooklyn Newsies.. But he wasn't always fearless or brave. So how did he come to his position?
1. Proluge

The cold hard rain mixed with the boy's salty tears. Slowly cleaning off his muddied handsome, dirt filled face. Slowly they trickled down his cheeks and fell into the murky puddles below. His sandy blonde hair that always gleamed in the sunlight was matted to his forehead. Icy blue eyes that sparked with a silver mist stared off into the sky at the Rosen moon. The silver specks in his eyes was like a slowly burning fire with rain beating on it every second it dulled until all that remained was a spark of life, hope and struggle. The fire escape creaked bringing him back to life, back to the world or reality, which he hated to face. Slowly he walked away from the storm and the falling rain into a house where he only knew pain... Angels ain't supposed to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damnit." Spot Conlon swore as the rain beat him over the head mercilessly. The great Brooklyn leader hated the rain, of his entire enemy's this was the only he could not get rid of; of course he didn't tell anyone that. To be the Prince of Brooklyn you had to be smart and fast, and he was both. His small size made him look tiny compared to most boys even if he did stand 5'8". That was his advantage. Icy blue eyes seemed to make his face glow and were the first thing that captured girl's hearts, they were also merciless eyes just like the rain.  
  
His black gold tipped cane that was trapped between his side and dark red suspenders reminded him of when he had first become leader and how the story unfolded. The pain was both physical and emotional. The scars tore deep into his skin, even the ragged and scraped up slingshot that was clutched in his right hand had a memory of its own.  
  
The story was about to unfold.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Err so what do you think? This is my first fic so PLEASE don't flame... I know it sucks. well flame if you want to. I already know I'm a sucky writer. well I'm off now bye! 


	2. Raine

@@ whoa I got 7 reviews!!! I thought Sm's review would be the only one I got. okay on wit dah shout outs.  
  
Sm: Hey thanks for the review!! Yay! First reviewer I'm glad you like it!!! Bye!!  
  
Morning Dew: I'm glad you think my story has potential!!! ^.~!!! You really think I gots a great start? Yay!!! Arrivederci!!!!!  
  
Raven's Wing: I love your stories!!! They're great!!. So when's the next update? (Blind Spot and Frostbitten) You are gonna keep writing them, right? ^.~ Thanks for the review, I'll talk ta you later!! Byez!!!!!  
  
SugarNspice: I'm glad you liked my description, one of my friends said it was a little too descriptive so I wasn't sure but in the end I posted it ^.^! I dunno how long this chapters gonna be but I'll try, Ja Ne!!!  
  
Kou: Thanks; I'm glad you liked the whole scar thing and thanks again for the little info on self-influence thing and what others think! ^.~ I hope you like this chapter too, Bye!  
  
Bottles: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooo glad you liked my description and everything! I hope I don't do that thing where I write a story for like five or so chapter, it's a little habit I have so I hope it don't happen with this story... Well I'm gonna get my chapter up, talk ta you lata, Bye!  
  
Spatz: LOL! The day you review is the day I post another chapter!!! Spot's got alotta fans (cause he's soo cute! ^.^) I hope you like this chapter.. Thanks for the review!!!! Talk to you later! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The rain fell from the sky showering the pavements of Brooklyn, New York. Tiny little puddles soon turned into streams that roared down the streets. Spot Conlon watched all of this, from a dirty window in the Brooklyn Newsboy Lodge. After a few moments he turned his back to the un expected rain and walked over to his bunk, most his boys were down stairs playing poker either that or still outside selling.  
~*~Flashback~*~  
He was sitting on the steps to the small house crammed between brick buildings, still too short to reach the flower pot where the key was and also too short to reach the first window. Watching as his brother walked up the street, how he envied him. Even at six and a half he was a scrawny little boy, but his brother was sixteen and towered six feet two inches. He wanted to be just like his brother, tall, swift, strong and handsome. He had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes with a tan face.  
"Heya little one." His brother said with a smirk, not caring it was dark out, that his mother wasn't home and that his little brother had been sitting outside all alone in Brooklyn, New York.  
"Hi Alex... Can we go in now?" He asked impatiently, he wasn't stupid even at a young age. Plus it was cold and about to rain and he'd been trying to pick the lock to his house all day.  
"Yeah, yeah." Alex replied grabbing the large silver key from the flowerpot and opening the door.  
"Where's Lexi?" He asked as Alex shut the door.  
"You know where she is." Alex said rolling his eyes, "Jamie you gotta grow." Alex ruffled his hair playfully.  
  
"One day I'll be taller then you. Then I'll be king of Brooklyn."  
  
"Sure kid, whatever you say."  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
Spot smirked at the memory, then there was a knock on his door as it slowly opened spilling the light from the lobby into the darkened room.  
  
"Whoyt?" Spot demanded in a harsh tone, the little kid in front of him looked slightly scared.  
  
"D-dere's someone he-heah." He stuttered, Spot nodded his head walking out the door. The lobby of the lodge smelled of smoke and slight tinges of beer. The boy led him to a corner where another guy stood. He had wet jet- black hair and dark green eyes that looked like they glowed in the darkness. He was standing 5'9" and had water dripping from his face.  
  
"You Spot Conlon?" He asked, obviously he wasn't from around here; he didn't even have the slightest New York accent. He might not have had the street slang when he was younger but there was a slight accent in his voice.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wanted to see if I could join up with the Brooklyn Newsies." Was the fast reply, Newsies were a little more popular after the strike.  
  
"Whoyt makes you'se t'ink you'se can handle id?"  
  
"I know I can handle it." Spot smirked, a few boys had left that week that were also new. He spit in his hand.  
  
"Welcome tah dah Brooklyn Newsies, whoyt's your name?" The guy across from him smirked and spit in his hand shaking Spots.  
  
"Raine."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Umm okay yeah there's that chapter, finally got it up so tell me what you think. errr its snowing now soo umm yeah I'm gonna go.. bye 


	3. Selendrile

YAY! Another successful chapter!!! LOL! I'm glad you allllll liked it. well here are my shout outs!!!! Oh yeah my computers all messed up so I'll fix the format in the 2nd chapter when I get the time ^.^;;;;.  
AngelicOne: Thanks! I'm glad you think this rocks.. lol rocks my socks.. err yeah anyways. Thanks for the review, hope you think this chapters good too.  
  
Morning Dew: I know doesn't he?? *Glomps Raine muse* Yeah this is gonna be a suspenseful story *lets go of Raine muse who runs away* I think at least. ^.^;;; I'm soo happy you thought his flash backs were cute! Little Spot!! Sounds cute don't it?! Well I'm done rambling so here's the next chapter.  
  
Ireland O'Reily: ^.^!! Yep! Raine's tall, dark and mysterious.. dun, dun. Dun lol! Yeah its snowing which is kinda freaky I mean c'mon its almost April. Yeah there is really weird weather, which I kinda just found out. Anyways I'll talk to you later.. .Buh byez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven: I'm glad you liked how I got his personality and everything! I hope you'll be back to read this chapter! And you gotta keep on posting your story chappy.. err thingys. uhh chapter! Cause I wanna read more!!!!!^.^  
  
Spatz: Lol! Thanks that how I made it ya'know so he hates the rain then this dude named Raine comes! I'm trying to think up many, many more plot twister thingys. errr yeah.. well if you understood that ^.^;;;. I like your stories!!! Keep it up! (hope you like this chappy too!) Byez!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Spot twirled the deep blue marble between his two rough fingers. Watching it with his eyes that seemed to snow lightly with a soft silver mist. The key around his neck reminded him of the scar that was given to him long ago.  
He remembered the sunny brilliant day sunlight seeped through the windows of the small two story house, it barely fitted a kitchen and three rooms, one for his mom and dad, one for him and his brother and the last one was for his older sister. He remembered her perfectly; she had deep wheat blonde hair that was as soft as silk and beautiful deep blue eyes that looked just like the marble he was holding-  
Someone busted through the door, which snapped Spot out of his trance along with the loud thud of the door slamming against the old wooden wall, jumping up the soft silver snow was now turning into a blizzard, his eyes looked so cold but then had the look of molten steel.  
  
"I'se sorwy Spot, bu' Roman said dat I'se shoulda came in 'ere since you'se suppose tah teach us tah fight taday." Spot watched the small boy in front of him; he had golden hair that mixed with deep brown and shimmered with the suns soft rays and light, almost clear green eyes that shined as bright as the sun was. He seemed to be excited yet exhausted  
  
"Yeah Twin, I'se'll meet you'se out on dah roof." Twin stood there staring at Spot for a moment then dashed off to go get his friend. Staring off into space just for a second Spot sighed and made his way to the fire escape.  
  
"Hey Spot." Twin said smiling.  
  
"Hi Spot!" Roman said, he had reddish brown hair and deep green eyes. He was wearing a tattered shirt with dirty tan pants, unlike Twin who was wearing a plaid shirt, and a pair of clean light brown pants, Spot raised an eyebrow at the two.  
  
"Foist t'ing you'se gotta loin is position." Spot instructed showing them a fighting stance, "Naw Roman you'se gots id all w'ong. Yeah like Twin.. Okay now punch.... Like dis.. Shit! Twin you'se ain't suppose tah 'it 'im dat hard. 'Kay.. Jest go down tah dah bathroom, aw shuddup you'se ain't dyin'! Jest-"  
  
"Spot!" A Newsie shouted tumbling out from the window seal and onto the fire escape a heavy sigh escaped him as he looked down at the kid.  
  
"Yeah wudda ya want?!" Spot demanded the kid trembled slightly.  
  
"D-Dere's a fight. D-Dah new kid Raine an' Selendrile's gang is fightin'!" Spot jumped from the roof landing next to the black haired kid. Spot turned to Twin and Roman swiftly punching out orders.  
  
"You'se two get down tah dah washroom an' gid cleaned up, keep on praticein' I'se'll be back in a few minutes." Spot climbed down from the fire escape along with the other boy who jumped at the last bar, Spot jumped two thirds of the way down landing smoothly on his feet.  
  
"Dere at dah docks."  
  
"T'anks kid." Spot muttered running towards the docks he knew how Selendrile and his little gang were, if he didn't watch his back close enough they would try to over throw him and they played dirty. Spot walked onto the docks to see a large crowd around one certain spot, he shoved his way through them but most parted, Raine and Selendrile were on the ground wrestling blood smeared over the docks as Raine gave a swift right hook and Selendrile threw him off tackling him.  
  
"Break id up!" Spot roared, the crowd went silent as he noticed a few boys trying to slip away, "Gid back heah you'se t'ree!" Raine and Selendrile were still fighting on the ground, Spot growled, pulling out his cane he gave each boy a hard *THWAP* in the head, pulling Selendrile off of Raine.  
  
"Break id up!" Spot shouted, by now the only thing you could hear was the soft lapping of the icy water beneath them and both Selendrile and Raine heavily breathing, Spots eyes swirled with molten steel as if a hurricane had just rushed through them.  
  
"Spot-" Selendrile started, he was a stocky boy with deep golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes, the other three that Spot had shouted at watched him cautiously, one was a red heads with greenish blue eyes he wore tattered tan pants and a white shirt. The other boy was bigger then Selendrile, he had almost spiked up raven black hair and steely gray eyes and was wearing a reddish plaid shirt and dark brown pant/shorts. Finally the last one had blonde hair with violet eyes, but one had a silvery color to it, he was lean and was wearing a black shirt on and his pants were a red color.  
  
"Gid inside.. Now!" Spot barked at them glaring as they walked towards the lodge, he clutched his cane in his hand until as they entered the lodge he put it back in its spot between his suspenders... 'Now whoyt tah do wid dem' Spot thought walking up te steps and into the room a scowl on his handsome face.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG!! Look I posted!!!! I hope you like this but err yeah can't really leave a long little message thing.. I have hella homework and I have testing soon!!! Goddess save me!!! Talk to you all later byez! 


End file.
